The European Tournament
by SnowyBlue95
Summary: The Bladebreakers have just won the Asian tournament. As Mariah’s family goes on a trip to France for the European Tournament Mariah discovers many things about how Jenna, (Mariah’s cousin) and how she lives and Jenna doesn’t really live that differ
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The Bladebreakers have just won the Asian tournament (The Matches were won differently). Max had beaten Gary, Mariah had beaten Rei, and Rei has beaten Lee. As Mariah's family goes on a trip to France for the European Tournament Mariah discovers many things about how Jenna, (Mariah's cousin) and how she lives and Jenna doesn't really live that differently then Mariah. Rei's full name is not Raymond but just Rei. Sorry but this is my first fanfic so it's not that good.  
  
~ Chapter 1 ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Mom do we have to leave" said a groaning Mariah as her Mom was getting Mariah ready to leave for Mariah's trip.  
  
"Well we're all going Mariah so it'll be all of us." Mariah's Mom said as she got the suitcases ready. "And we're all going to Paris, besides Mariah, it is a great opportunity to see the wonderful sites of Paris."  
  
" Mom but how can Jenna stand living in France I mean isn't it weird how they eat snails and they call it escargo?" As Mariah thought about how it would be like to eat snails.  
  
"Not all people eat escargos and especially not Jenna haven't you learned anything from our last visit"  
  
" Uh I thought Jenna visited us?"  
  
" Oh well I'm sure you'll like France though Mariah" as she picked up a few more things for their trip.  
  
" I just hope we don't' have to eat escargos" said a disgusted Mariah.  
  
"Oh Mariah we don't, just don't worry ok."  
  
And with that The White Tigers and family went off to the airport.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the Airport.  
  
"Man, this is not a pleasant trip" said Lee as he stepped onto the airplane, followed by Kevin and Gary.  
  
"But I guess it will be okay to go to France" Mariah mumbled to Lee  
  
" Oh it'll be a great trip you can train with The Cat Demonz once in a while, and it'll be a great opportunity to learn some other things but of course you don't have to" her mom explained  
  
" Maybe it will be fun to hang out with Jenna and her team," Mariah thought  
  
" Oh doesn't matter right now Mariah you may want to ask Jenna for a tour" Her mom smiled  
  
As Mariah thought and thought through the plane trip she suddenly fell asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh wow an ice-cream sundae with everything that I would want on it" As Tyson drooled at the window of a bakery.  
  
" Oh Tyson you always drool when you see food" laughed a cheerful Max.  
  
" I do not look I'm not even drooling over anything" as Tyson wiped the drool from his mouth " See no drool absolutely nothing."  
  
As Max laughed some more, and all of a sudden Rei joined the laugh.  
  
" STOP fooling around" Tyson, Max, and Kenny turned around there was Kai with his normal dark attitude, he held his beyblade out and said " Start practising."  
  
" Hey we need a break to eat" said a growling Tyson "My stomach will starve to death if I don't eat" Tyson's stomach growled once more.  
  
" I don't care we are leaving to the European tournament soon we better practise" said an angry Kai.  
  
" Hey no need we'll only be a minute" as Tyson rushed into the bakery,  
  
" Go ahead ! if you guys want to stuff your stomachs up then fine but you better be done soon or else" said Kai as he walked down the street "Amateurs" Kai mumbled.  
  
But Tyson didn't pay attention he kept stuffing himself up with food and yet he didn't care as long as it tasted good he'll stuff as much as he would need (which is a lot).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 2 ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back with The White Tigers.  
  
Mariah gasped as she stepped off the airplane "Wow Paris is beautiful, and big, how are we supposed to find Jenna."  
  
"Oh Mom will figure out you don't have to worry Mariah" as Lee came off the plane.  
  
" So how long are we staying at Jenna's house" Kevin whispered to Lee  
  
" Oh Probably for about a week or so, right mom" as Lee glanced at his mom.  
  
" Oh maybe longer, or shorter I'm not quite sure because we'll be living with Jenna until we are all going to The European Tournament."  
  
" Well as long as we can practise," said a grumpy Gary  
  
" Hey Gary why so grumpy" as Lee stopped to ask.  
  
" I'm hungry but I don't want escargos" chuckled Gary. " I guess I'm not as grumpy any more."  
  
" Oh well lets go, and mom you haven't told me how we'll get there" Mariah said impatiently  
  
" I have a map and her address that's how Mariah now we better hurry," her mom said rushing just a tad.  
  
And with that The White Tigers headed off to Jenna's house.  
  
At Jenna's house.  
  
" You got to be kidding me this is definitely the wrong place, Jenna can't live here it's too big!" said Lee who was standing still as a statue.  
  
" Oh it is Lee, and it is going to fit all of us remember so it must be big, or else why would Jenna's parents invite us" As Mariah's Mom looked surprised.  
  
Before anyone noticed Mariah had already rung the doorbell " DING DONG" went the doorbell.  
  
" Hey Mariah come in and tell your family to come in" Jenna smiled she was wearing an indigo skirt and a blue tank top an indigo tie and an indigo sweater and had indigo hair down to her shoulders.  
  
" Everyone come on," said Mariah who was about to enter the house.  
  
When The White Tigers team and Mariah's mom stepped inside they all shouted "WOW!"  
  
" This place IS big" Lee grinned  
  
" Come on I'll give you a tour" Jenna pointed to the stairs  
  
Everyone except Mariah's Mom rushed up stairs with Jenna.  
  
" Kids" she said to Jenna's parents  
  
" Yes kids," said Jenna's parents and Mariah's mom and Jenna's parents went onto the kitchen.  
  
Back with Bladebreakers.  
  
"Oh Kai can't we have more fun I mean we still have a lot of time to train" said Tyson  
  
"We must focus more on Training," said Kai who was looking quite angry.  
  
" Why would we need to train now, when we have so much time ahead of us?" said Tyson trying to persuade Kai.  
  
" We don't know what's ahead of us, I heard there's a team that we don't know at all about the team is called The Cat Demonz" Said Kai, his voice was sounding very serious now.  
  
" Oh it'll be a piece of cake, don't worry we can think of a plan, later we don't want to waste time" and with that Tyson ran off.  
  
" Hey wait for us" as Rei, Kenny, and Max ran after him.  
  
" They just don't' know what can come up in the tournament" Kai mumbled as he shot his beyblade Dranzer into a tree, seconds later the tree had fallen down.  
  
Back with The White Tigers (The Next Day)  
  
" Come and meet my team Mariah they just arrived" as Jenna already started up the stairs to her room.  
  
" This is Jenn" Jenna said as Mariah just got in Jenna's room.  
  
" Hey" Jenn said she was wearing blue jeans purple tank top and a blue tie with a purple sweater her blue hair was down past her shoulders but not close to her waist.  
  
"And this is Leanne" as Jenna pointed to Leanne  
  
" When do we tell about our bitbeasts?" said Leanne, who looked quite annoyed, Leanne was wearing a skirt that was purple a sweater that was purple she had a tank top that was red and a tie that was purple, her purple hair was down just past her shoulders.  
  
" And this is Lina" as Jenna pointed to Lina.  
  
" Oh can we just get on with life" as Lina glared at Mariah, Lina was wearing some jeans that went lighter on the bottom of the jeans, she had a tank top that was navy blue, a sweater that was purple, and a tie that was red, and her blond hair went almost past her waist.  
  
" And this is Mariah" Jenna pointed to Mariah everyone glared at Mariah.  
  
" Hi" said Mariah  
  
Everyone glared except for Jenna.  
  
" Hi, hey whatever" as Lina started to go down the stairs.  
  
" Don't worry Lina is always snobby" giggled Leanne as she went up to Mariah and said " Well it was nice meeting you Mariah" and with that Leanne headed down the stairs.  
  
" Well Bye nice meeting you Mariah bye" as Jenn jogged down the stairs.  
  
" See they're nice, Lina just doesn't like to meet new people" Jenna said " you'll get to know them better if you talk to them a little" as Jenna left down the stairs.  
  
" LUNCH TIME!" Mariah could hear Lee shout.  
  
" I'm coming!" and with that Mariah left for lunch.  
  
Back with Bladebreakers.  
  
"Ok now it's time to train" Kai glared at Tyson.  
  
" Why can't we have a break from training" Tyson groaned.  
  
"You have had your playtime long enough now listen up," said Kai Angrily.  
  
" What if we don't want to" Tyson grinned.  
  
" Tyson that wasn't a good thing to do" said a frightened Kenny  
  
" You shouldn't have said that Tyson" as Max started to run  
  
" You should get away as fast as you can," said Rei as he started to run.  
  
" Then I'll just make you" Kai smirked by the time Kai had said that Rei, Kenny, and Max were gone.  
  
Kai suddenly held out his beyblade and laughed an evil laugh.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Tyson running around he didn't know where to go he was to scared to think.  
  
" Go Dranzer!!!" Kai laughed an evil laugh once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
